Girlfriend
by books4evah
Summary: What happens when Sirius bullies James into getting a new girlfriend? The cast of the marauder era breaks into song! What else? Mostly LilyJames, but some AliceFrank.
1. Circle of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the songs in this fanfiction.

AN: I've always wanted to do a musical! The songs are in italics. The song in this chapter is Elton John's The Circle of Life.

**The Circle of Life**

It was the first day back at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had watched all of the new and old students come through the doors, and knew there was excitement in store for this year.

And that excitement had to do with a certain James Potter and Lily Evans.

Dumbledore only had to wonder when they would finally get together.

The teachers had set up bets on it, but Dumbledore hadn't been one of them, but he thought it would happen by the end of this year.

James seemed t have fallen for Lily, but Lily seemed a bit more hesitant.

Hesitant may not be the right word.

More like hostile towards James.

"Well, Fawkes," he sighed. "That's the circle of life, for you."

_From the day we arrived on the planet._

Dumbledore started singing.

_And blinking stepped into the sun._

_There was more to see, then can ever be seen, _

_More to do, than can ever be done._

_In the circle of life!_

_It's the wheel of fortune!_

_It's the leap of faith,_

_It's the band of hope_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle, the circle of life._

Dumbledore walked over to his window, where he saw a group of students laughing in the sunshine, together.

_Some of us fall by the wayside in life, _

_And some of us soar to the stars_

_And some of us sail through our troubles_

_And some have to live with the scars!_

_There's far too much to take in here, _

_More to find, than can ever be found,_

_But the sun rolling high _

_In the sapphire sky,_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round!_

_In the circle of life! _

_It's the wheel of fortune!_

_It's the leap of faith_

_It's the band of hope,_

_Till we find our place,_

_On the path unwinding,_

_In the circle, the circle of life!!_

Dumbledore turned around, to see, out on the Quidditch, the legendary group of friends, the marauders, joking around.

"Ah. The beginning of the story," he told Fawkes.

AN: I know, my readers from other stories might be disappointed that it's so different, BUT I DON'T CARE! I have it all planned out, so I'll be moving onto the final sequel to Sirius Black's Notebook. When I get around to it. Which might take a while.


	2. All Star

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the song.

AN: The song is All Star, by Smash Mouth. Lyrics are in italics.

**All Star**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were standing in the Quidditch pitch, with quite a few girls swooning over them.

Except for Peter, that is.

But, then again, what girl, in her right mind, would swoon over Peter Pettigrew?

Well, the four marauders, as they are called, were laughing over a prank they were discussing.

"Are you sure, Sirius? I mean, that's right before our test in Transfiguration, I'd really like to study."

"Remus!" shouted Sirius. "Remember what the marauders are all about?"

"Living!" piped in Peter.

"Yeah, that's right, Peter. Living life to the fullest extent."

"Wow, Sirius. I didn't know that you knew a word that large!"

"Shut up, James."

"Don't you have a lesson to teach Moony, Sirius?"

"Oh, right. Let's get on with it."

"You go first."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

So Sirius started singing.

_Somebody once told me the world is going to role me._

_I ain't the _sharpest_ tool in the shed!_

"That's obvious!" laughed Remus.

"Your turn, James!"

James started singing his part.

_She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead._

"Bet it was Lily!" sniggered Sirius.

James ignored it and kept on singing.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming._

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running._

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun._

_Your brain gets smart._

_But your head gets dumb._

_SO much to do,_

_SO much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the backstreet?_

_You'll never know if you don't go,_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow!_

_Hey now, you're an all star,_

_Get your game on,_

_Go, play,_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, _

_Get he show on,_

_Get paid._

_And all that glitters is gold,_

_Only shooting stars break the mo-wold!_

Then Sirius started to sing.

_It's a cool place now, _

_And they say it gets colder_

_You're budled up now,_

_Wait till you get older._

_But the meteor men beg to differ,_

_Judging by the whole in the satellite picture._

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin,_

_The water's getting warm,_

_So you might as well swim._

Sirius started heading over to some of the prettier girls, and continued

_Hey know, you're an all star_

_Get your game on,_

_Go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star,_

_Get the show on,_

_Get paid._

_And all that glitters is gold,_

_Only shooting stars break the mo-wold._

Peter started doing some weird thing.

He was covering his mouth with his hands, and making weird noises, that formed a certain beat.

Remus rolled his eyes, and resolved to sing after the net refrain, to get eh guys to shut up.

Not that they were bad singers, James was really good, and Sirius was a fair singer.

But, when Remus didn't sing, they'd go on forever until he did.

That led to some pretty horrible verses, and sometimes Peter singing when they needed to rest.

That was just pure torture. Peter was pretty bad a making things up.

_Hey now, you're an all star,_

_Get the game on,_

_Go play._

_Hey now, you're a rock star,_

_Get the show on,_

_Get paid._

_And all that glitters is gold!_

_Only shooting stars-_

Remus decided to break in here.

_Somebody once asked_

_Could I spare some change for gas,_

_I need to get myself away form this place!_

_I said yep, what a contempt,_

_I could use a little fuel myself,_

_And we could all use a little CHANGE!_

"WOOHOO!" shouted Sirius, gleefully.

They all finished together.

_Hey now, you're an all star,_

_Get the game on, go play._

_Hey now, you're a rock star,_

_Get the show on, _

_Get paid._

_And all that glitters is gold,_

_Only shooting stars break the mo-wold._

_And all that glitters is gold!_

_Only shooting stars break the mo-wold._

They broke off to immense cheering from the girls watching. A few of them were cat-calling.

"You know, Padfoot. Another trait of the marauders is friendship. SO I think our prank can hold off till the day after Moony's exam."

"Aw man!" whined Sirius. "But, hey. All for one, and one for all!"

Remus looked surprised.

"I never knew you read the Three Musketeers!"

"What are you talking about? I got it off of a muggle movie. The leading character was played by a mouse with really big ears."

Remus grinned.

That was pure Sirius, right there.


	3. Kids!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the song.

AN: The song is Kids, from the musical Bye-Bye Birdie.

**Kids**

McGonagall was in the teacher's lounge, grading papers from her seventh year, Transfiguration class.

With her was Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher, Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, and various other professors.

"Hmph," she glared at the paper she was grading.

"What's wrong?" asked Professor Sinistra.

"Those marauders. I'm grading Black's paper. He barely passed. I know he has potential, but he hardly shows it!

"Those kids have it in for education!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"And not just the marauders, the whole school, practically!" exclaimed Professor Sinistra.

"They certainly have spread a dislike for education around the school," said Professor Trelawney.

"I'm concerned for their future, if this is the work that their handing in!"

"Is there one kid, who has respect for their education?"

"I know one," Slughorn beamed.

"Who?" demanded Professor Sinistra.

"Why, Lily Evans of course!"

"Why hadn't I thought of her? She's perfect at charms. Straight Os!"

The other teachers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Has she ever gotten something less than an O?"

"No! She's also taking every single class possible!"

"How she does it, I'll never know."

"But those other kids!" ranted Trelawney. "You'd think they'd never take education seriously."

"The kids today certainly are corrupted."

_Kids!_

McGonagall started.

_I don't know what's wrong with these kids today!_

_Kids! _Professor Flitwick started.

_Who can under stand anything they say!_

Professor Sinistra cut in.

_Kids!_

_They're disobedient disrespectful oafs!_

_Noisy crazy, sloppy, lazy, loafers!_

Professor Slughorn continued.

_While we're on the subject:_

_Kids!_

_You can talk and talk till your face is blue!_

_Kids! _McGonagall took over.

_But they still do just what hey want to do!_

They all started singing together, with surprisingly perfect harmony.

_Why can't they be like Lily;_

_Perfect in every way?_

_What's the matter with kids today!_

_Kids!_

_We've tried to teach them the best we could!_

_Kids! Kids!_

_Laughing, singing, dancing, grinning, morons!_

_And while we're on the subject!_

_Kids!_

_They are just impossible to control!_

_Kids!_

_With their awful clothes and their rock an' roll!_

_Why can't they dance like we did?_

_What's wrong with education?_

_What's the matter with kids today?!_

They stop singing immediately, as the bell rang.

That day, there were many students laughing over the fact that every single teacher was late to class that day.

AN: Do review. But, don't ask for certain songs. I've already got the whole thing planned out!


	4. Easy to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Easy to Love, form the musical Anything Goes.

**Easy to Love**

James raced after Lily, his one true love.

"Lily1 Wait up!"

Lily slowed to a halt.

"What?" she harshly demanded.

"I wanna know, will you go out with me?"

"No!"

"But-but, why?"

"You'll never get it, will you? I'm the school nerd, you're the Quidditch star. We'd never go together!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Me and you –who am I kidding?"

"Plus, I hate you."

But it was too late. James had already broken into song.

_I know too well that I'm just wasting precious time,_

_In thinking such a thing could be,_

_That you could ever care for me._

_I'm sure you hate to hear_

_That I adore you, dear,_

_But grant me, just the same,_

_I'm not entirely to blame, for…_

_You'd be so easy to love,_

_So easy to idolize, all others above,_

_So sweet to waken with,_

_So nice to sit down to eggs and bacon with._

_We'd be so grand at the game,_

_So carefree together that it does seem a shame,_

_That you can't see,_

_Your future with me,_

'_Cause you'd be, oh, so easy to love…_

_You'd be so easy to love,_

_So easy to idolize, all others above,_

_So worth the yearning for,_

_So swell to keep every home fire burning for,_

_Oh, how we'd bloom, how we'd thrive_

_In a cottage for two, or even three, four or five,_

_So try to see_

_Your future with me_

'_Cause you'd be, oh, so easy to love…_

"Potter, you do know that I hate you dearly, right? 'Cause nothing can change that!"

"You can change that. All you have to do is say-"

"No! If you don't leave me alone, I'll make a scene!"

"You love me, Lily- you're going to marry me!"

"Not in your dreams, Potter! GO away, before I make you!"

Down heartedly, James trudged away.

Lily, on the other hand, couldn't get the song out of her head.

'_Cause you'd be, oh, so easy to love…_

"No! I can't be falling for James! I just can't"

Not far away, Lily's best friends, Alice Prewett and Marlene Mckinnon, were behind a bush, cackling madly.


	5. eBay

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or songs.

AN: The song is Ebay, by Weird Al Yankovic.

**Ebay**

"So, James Potter, the famous marauder, got turned down AGAIN?"

Sirius smirked.

"Apparently," concluded Remus, from James' gloomy expression.

"Even Peter doesn't get turned down as much as you."

"That's because he asks only Evans!"

"Hey, speaking of Peter, I haven't gotten through mocking Peter for his imcompetence of making up songs on the spot."

"You are an idiot, Sirius. You know that, right?"

"No, I'm not, Remus."

"Whatever."

"Now, Peter. Ha-ha! You can't come up with good songs!"

"Shut up! You're making me blush!"

"Okaaay. That's weird."

"I can prove that I'm not THAT incompetent!"

"How?"

"I'll make up a song right here!"

"Oooh! That should be interesting! Wormy! Get the popcorn!"

"If you haven't noticed, he's kinda the one singing the song."

"Right, Moony. You get it!"

"I'm not your personal servant!"

"You aren't! Aww man!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Prongsie-rella! Get the popcorn!"

"I don't think he heard you."

"Okay. PRONGSIE-RELLA! GET THE POPCORN!"

"Still didn't hear you."

"Fine. I'll just summon the popcorn."

Sirius took out his want, and waved it, causing massive amounts of popcorn to fly to the common room.

"There. Wasn't that easier?"

"No. I actually had to work!"

"Can we get on with it?" a voice behind Sirius muttered.

"PRONGSIE! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!! YAAAAYYY!!"

"Sirius, settle down."

"Okay! Peter, sing!"

_Yeah…_

_A used… pink bathrobe_

_A rare… mint snow globe_

_A Voldmort… TV tray_

_I bought on eBay_

_My… house is filled with this crap_

_Shows up in bubble wrap_

_Most everyday_

_What I bought on eBay_

_Tell me why I need another pet rock_

_Tell me why I go that elf alarm clock_

_Tell me why I bid Slughorn's old toupee_

_They had it on eBay_

_I'll buy… your knick-knack_

_Just check… my feedback_

"_A++!" they all say_

_They love me on eBay_

_Gonna buy a slightly damaged quaffle bag_

_Gonna buy some teddy bears!_

_Form some guy I've never met in Norway_

_Found him on eBay_

_I am the type who is liable to snipe you_

_With two seconds to left to go, whoa_

_Go Galleons or Sickles; what ever'll please ya_

_As long as I go the dough!_

_I'll buy… your boxers_

_Sell me… your watch, please_

_I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy…_

_I'm the highest bidder now_

_Junk keeps arriving in the mail_

_From that worldwide garage sale_

_McGonagall's ashtray!_

_Hey! Flitwick's heels!_

_Oh yeah…. I bought it on eBay!_

_Wanna buy a Sirius fever lunchbox_

_Wanna buy a case of vintage tube socks!_

_Wanna buy a Kleenex used by Sirius!_

_Found it on eBay!_

_Wanna buy that Lily Evans Poster_

_Your homework and a coaster!_

_Don't know why… the kind of stuff you throw away_

_I'll buy on eBay_

_What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y_

"Are you like my STALKER?!"

"Why wold you say that?"

"You bought a tissue I used! And my boxers!"

"Stay away from Lily! You wanted her poster!"

"Slughorn wears a toupee?" asked Remus.

"Umm… yes?"

"DIE PETTIGREW!" shouted James.

"I AGREE!!" exclaimed Sirius.

They ran off, out of the common room.

"Hey! What is eBay?"


	6. I Get a Kick Out of You

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or songs

AN: The song is I Get a Kick Out of You, form the musical Anything Goes.

**I Get a Kick Out of You**

"Lily! Lils! Lily-Billy! Wait up!"

"What now?!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No!"

"Aww… Why not?"

"Do you think I ever wanted to go out with you?"

"Hmm… no."

"Well, that is never, ever, EVER going to change."

"I'll prove you wrong!"

"How?"

"I've always loved you!"

"And how do I believe you?"

_My story is much to sad to be told._

_But practically everything leaves me totally cold_

_The only exception I know is the case_

_When I'm out on a quiet spree_

_Fightly vainly the old ennui,_

_And I suddenly turn and see,_

_Your fabulous face_

_I get no kick from champagne._

_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all,_

_So tell me why should it be true?_

_That I get a kick, out of you?_

_Some get a kick from cocaine._

_I'm sure that if I took even one sniff_

_That would bore me terrifically too,_

_Yet I get a kick, out of you._

_I get a kick every time I see _

_You standing there before me_

_I get a kick, though it's clear to me_

_You obviously don't adore me._

_I get no kick in a plane,_

_Flying too high with some guy in the sky_

_Is my idea of nothing to do,_

_Yet I get a kick, out of you._

This time Lily didn't even bother trying to talk some sense into James.

She stepped right up and smacked him across the cheek, and stormed off.

James sighed dejectedly, and trudged off, again.

Sirius, who had been watching the whole time, sniggered, and went to join his friend.

"Well, at least she didn't hit… lower."

"Thanks. Really."

"What you need to do is get a new girl."

"What?! I could never leave Lily!"

"James, she'll never take you. You might as well play the field when you still can."

"Maybe you're right. Just maybe."

"And if you don't, well, I'll just get to play little ol' matchmaker! Finally!"

Sirius pranced off, pulling James along with him.

Behind the bush, yet again, there was someone cackling.

Yet, this someone, had a bit more of an evil purpose.


	7. Respect

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is some excerpts from Aretha Franklin's Respect.

**Respect**

"Lily…" whined James.

"What?!" Lily yelled as she spun around on her heel. "Ow…"

"Are you okay?! Can I take you to the hospital wing?"

"No, I'm fine, Potter.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! And what was it you wanted to know?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"First of all, you're an arrogant bullying toerag. Second, you keep bothering me."

"Oh, sorry."

"There are quite a few life lessons you need to learn."

"Like what?"

"Respect."

"Huh?"

"Alice! Marlene! Get over here!"

Alice and Marlene, who were already listening from the Gryffindor table, walked over.

"Yes Lily? You called."

"We need to teach Potter a little bit about respect."

"Ooh! Finally!"

"He could use some."

"Some? He could use a lot!"

"Right. Potter, listen up."

Lily started singing.

_What you want_

_Baby I go it._

Alice and Marlene started oohing in the background.

_What you need _

_Do you know I got it?_

_All I'm askin'_

_Is for a little respect when you come 'round_

_Just a little bit_ Marlene and Alice sung in the background.

Potter looked nauseatingly eager.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care, TCB_

_Oh,_

_Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock I to me, _Alice and Marlene started singing.

Frank Longbottom could be seen in the background, staring longingly at Alice.

_A little respect_

_Whoa, babe,_

_A little respect_

_I get tired_

_Keep on tryin'_

_You're runnin' out of foolin_

_And I ain't lyin'_

'_re re re 'spect_

_When you come near,_

_Or you might find, a red handprint near your ear,_

_I got to have_

_A little respect._

Lily finished to find james drooling at her.

"Did you just learn ANYTHING?" and Lily smacked him across the cheek, leaving a large red spot.

"I did," James muttered as she walked off. "Always listen to Lily. And NEVER drool at her."


	8. Sk8ter Boi

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Avril Lavigne's Sk8ter Boi.

**Sk8er Boi**

Camilla Brown stared at her posse. That included Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadows, and Mary MacDonald.

They were all, in fact, a shame to her name.

They weren't very evil, but they all brought different aspects to the posse.

Vance was really smart, and let Camilla copy her homework.

Meadowes was a klutzy, ditzy, idiot. She was just there to make Camilla look better.

MacDonald was an athlete. She just connected Camilla to the popular boys, and especially the marauders.

Camilla was a cold, heartless girl, whose dream was to make the James Potter fall in love with her.

She had just to convince her loserish friends that she was right.

"Okay, girls. I dedicate this song to the love triangle between Evans, James and I"

Did Meadows just snort? Ah well, Camilla resolved. She'd deal with her later.

_He was a boy,_

Camilla started out in a high girlish voice.

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She was a nerd._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends, _

_Stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a sk8ter boi, _

_She said she ya later boi,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face,_

_But her head was up in space,_

_She needed to come back down to earth!_

_Five years from now, _

_She sits at home,_

_Feeding the baby,_

_She's all alone,_

_She picks up the Prophet._

_Guess who she shes?_

_Sk8ter boi rocking Hogwarts!_

_She writes up her friends,_

_They already know,_

_And they've all got tickets to see hid show,_

_She tags along,_

_And stands in the crowds,_

_Looks up a the man that she turned down!_

_He was a sk8ter boi!_

_She said wee ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough fro her._

_Now he's a superstar,_

_Slammin on his guitar,_

_To show pretty face what he's worth!_

_Sorry girl, _

_But you missed out,_

_Well tough luck,_

_That boy's mine now!_

_We are more than just good friends, _

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_See the man that boi could be,_

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boi_

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's world?_

_I with a sk8ter boi,_

_I said see ya later, boi,_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio,_

_Recording the song we wrote,_

_About the girl you used know!_

"What'd'ya think?"

"Umm… Doesn't James want to be an Auror, not a rock star?"

"Oh, that. If he' going to marry me, he's becoming a rock star. Haven't you heard his singing voice?"

"Oh."

As soon as Camilla left the room, the girls started discussing how that song was in no remote way possible.


	9. Always Look on the Bright Side of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Always look on the Bright Side of Life, from Monty Python's Life of Brian.

**Always Look on the Bright Side of Life**

"James! Stop moping!" yelled an annoyed Sirius.

In a high, girly voice, James replied, "Sirius! Shut up!"

"I don't sing like that."

"Just go away!"

"Why? There's a full day ahead of us!"

"Cause, Lily turned me down. Again."

"Wow. She really does that a lot."

"Hmph."

"C'mon James! Think about it! It's not all bad!"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you can now play the field!'

"Like I want to."

"James," Remus interrupted. "Listen to Sirius. For once, he's right."

"Thank you- Hey!"

Remus went on, ignoring Sirius' noises of protest. "She turns you down every time. That won't change. Unless, of course, you give her time and room to change her mind."

"How's that going to work out?"

"Well, if you stop chasing her, then she might realize you're not all bad, and fall for you."

"Yeah right," Sirius snorted, getting him a well-deserved elbow from James.

"Okay, maybe she'll realize in that time, how she wants to be with you, or can't stand being without you."

"I know! I know!" Sirius chanted like a two-year-old. Remus figured the effects from his sugar-high the night before hadn't worn of yet.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Make her jealous!"

"How?" demanded James. "She'll never want me!"

"Well, not if you follow Moony's theory. And Moony knows Lily best. He also happens to be the one who knows the most about girls, surprisingly."

"And?"

"Well, Prongsie needs to find a new girl, and according to Moony's theory, Lily'll get jealous."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever. If you don't believe us, bugger off. We're still finding you a new girl."

"Yeah, why do I have to do that?"

"Cause we'll make you."

"How, exactly?"

"I have my ways."

"Whatever. I'll do it."

"Not with that attitude!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You're looking at it like punishment!"

"It is!"

"NO it's not! You get to play the field again!"

"This is the worst thing I've ever had to do!"

Then, Sirius started to sing, in a heavy British accent.

_Some things in life are bad._

_They can really make you mad_

_Other things just make you swear and curse_

_When you're chewing on life's gristle_

_Don't grumble, give a whistle,_

_And this'll help things turn out for the best…_

_And… always look on the bright side of life_

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du_

_Always look on the light side of life_

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du_

_If life seems jolly rotten_

_There's something you've forgotten_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing._

_When you're feeling in the dumps_

_Don't be silly chumps_

_Just purse your lips and whistle- that's the thing_

_And… always look on the bright side of life_

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du_

_Always look on the light side of life_

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du_

_For life is quite absurd_

_And death's the final word_

_You must always face the curtain with a bow._

_Forget about your sin-give the audience a grin_

_Enjoy it- it's your last chance anyhow._

_So always look on the bright side of death_

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du_

_Just before you draw your terminal breath _

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du_

_Life's a piece of shit_

Here Remus looked sternly at Sirius, who shrugged, while Peter fainted.

_When you look at it_

_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true._

_You'll see it's all a show_

_Keep 'em laughing as you go_

_Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

_And always look on the bright side of life…_

_Always look on the right side of life…_

Here Sirius said, "Come on, James, cheer up!"

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

"Worse things happen to Slytherins, you know!"

"You mean, the fact that you consistently hex them?"

"No! They were born ugly!"

"Nice."

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

"I mean- what have you got to lose, having me playing matchmaker?"

"A lot," muttered Remus, so only Sirius could hear him.

"Whatever. James, you know, you come from nothing, you're going back to nothing. What have you lost? Nothing!"

"Thanks so much, Sirius."

"My pleasure, Prongs, my pleasure."

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

"Yay! That was a catchy tune! Always look on the bright side of life…"

"So," Remus asked James. "Are you willing to try our idea."

"I'll try it, but PLEASE don't match me with any psychopaths, like Candy Chang!"

"I'll do my best to control Padfoot."

"Always look on the bright side of life…"


	10. Luck Be a Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Luck Be a Lady, from the musical Guys and Dolls.

**Luck Be a Lady**

There were what seemed like a million girls down by the oak tree, where Sirius and Remus happened to be dragging a certain James Potter.

When they finally reached their destination, Remus propped James up against the oak, and made sure that was where he staid. Sirius, on the other hand, was placing a Sonorus charm on himself.

"Alright, ladies!"

"And gentlemen!" a voice called from the crowd. The voice sounded suspiciously like Peter.

"Okay, and gentlemen. One of you will be lucky enough to win a date with James Potter here, and probably end up as his girlfriend!"

The girls were screaming and swooning at this point, and most were either staring, or trying to, dreamily at James.

"But first I must lay down some ground rules."

The girls all looked disappointed.

"Just listen," called Remus.

But he didn't finish before Sirius started singing.

All the girls who had been swooning at James, immediately turned their attention to drooling at Sirius.

"You have very devoted fan girls, Prongs," Remus muttered.

"Like I care."

_They call you Lady Luck._

_But there is room for doubt._

_At times you have a very unladylike way of running out._

_You're on a date with James._

_The pickings have been lush,_

_And yet before this evening is over you might give him the rush._

_You might forget your manners_

_You might refuse to stay_

_And so the best thing I can do is pray._

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with,_

_Luck be a lady tonight._

_Luck let gentleman see,_

_How nice a dame you can be_

_I've seen the way you've treated other guys you've been with_

_Luck be a lady with James._

_A lady doesn't leave her escort._

_It isn't fair, it isn't nice_

_A lady doesn't wander all over the room,_

_And blow on some other guy's dice_

_So let's keep the party polite._

_Never get out of his sight_

_Stick with him baby_

_He's the fellow you came in with,_

_Luck be a lady_

_Luck be a lady_

_Luck be a lady tonight._

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with_

_Luck be a lady tonight._

_Luck let a gentleman see_

_Luck let a gentleman see_

_How nice a dame you can be_

_How nice a dame you can be_

_I know the way you've treated other guys you been with,_

_Luck be a lady, a lady, be a lady with me._

_Luck be a lady with me_

_A lady wouldn't flirt with strangers_

_She'd have a heart; she'd have a soul_

_A lady wouldn't make little snake eyes at James,_

_While he's got my life on this roll._

_So let's keep the party polite_

_Let's keep the party polite_

_Never get out of his sight._

Here Remus and Peter took over the singing.

_Never get out of his sight._

_Stick here, baby, stick here, baby._

_Stick with him baby,_

_He's the fellow you came in with_

_Luck be a lady_

_Luck be a lady_

_Luck be a lady tonight._

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_Right!_

The girls started screaming and swooning. Some lifted their shirts. Poor girls. Anything to get attention from the three hottest boys in school (Peter was dead ugly).

In the back of the crowd, Camilla was already planning her wedding, with a certain marauder.


	11. A Bushel and a Peck

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or songs.

AN: The song is A Bushel and a Peck, from the musical Guys and Dolls.

**A Bushel and a Peck**

"Okay, girls," said Sirius. "You are going to come up one at a time, to profess your love for James."

Remus continued. "We will pick the best qualified candidate for dating James, and you will get a date with him."

"If it doesn't work out, our runner-up will date James, and so-forth. If it does work, well it looks like we'll have a new item in Hogwarts!"

One by one, the crowd of girls slowly went up.

One girl recited a really long and boring poem on her love for James.

Another picked the petals off a flower, saying the whole 'I love you, I love you not thing.' Unfortunately for her, she ended up with 'I love you not.'

Another juggled chainsaws, and how that related to her love for James, no one knew. But James looked a little scared.

Finally, when everyone else had gone, Camilla came up.

She went behind a set up curtain, bringing her posse. In a minute, they were ready.

Emmeline, Dorcas and Mary scurried out, forcing giggles, and wide grins.

They were wearing tan shorts, with yellow tank tops and kitten heels. Their hair was stuck up in buns, bright yellow feathers protruding it.

Emmeline took a large sigh, and stepped up to center stage.

"This is Camilla Brown, singing 'A Bushel and a Peck.'"

Emmeline stepped back, and a leg popped out from behind the curtain. It had bright yellow fishnets on, and extremely high, yellow heels.

When the music started, the rest of Camilla came out.

She had on a lacy yellow corset, with a yellow-orange miniskirt, with a train coming down in the back. Her hair was in a French Twist, with yellow-dyed peacock feathers coming out.

And she opened her mouth to start singing.

_I love you, a bushel and a peck1_

_A bushel and a peck, and a hug around the neck!_

_A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap,_

_A barrel and a heap, and I'm talkin' in my sleep._

_About you._

_About you!_

_About you!_

_My heart is leapin'_

_I'm havin' trouble sleepin'!_

'_Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck!_

_You bet your pretty neck I do!_

_Doodle, oodle, oodle._

_Doodle, oodle, oodle._

_Doodle, oodle, oodle, oo._

_I love you, a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and a peck, go and beats me all to heack!_

_Beats me all to heck how I'll ever tend the farm_

_Ever tend the farm when I wanna keep my _

_Arms- about you-_

_About you!_

_About you!_

Camilla was pacing back and forth on the makeshift stage, while the others were dancing.

Emmeline, Dorcas, and Mary started singing.

_The cows and chickens _

_Are going to the dickens!_

Camilla took over.

'_Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your pretty neck I do-_

_Doodle, oodle, oodle,_

_Doodle, oodle, oodle._

_Doodle, oodle, oodle, oo!_

Emmeline, Dorcas and Mary squeaked, "Good-bye now!"

Those three hurried of stage to get out of the clothes, but Camilla looked like she had a full intention to stay in those clothes all day.

Sirius came up, after full consultation with Remus and Peter, to announce the winner.

"I must say, Camilla, you are the winner!"

Camilla squealed loudly, and ran over to kiss every part of James she could touch.

The other girls grumbled loudly, and you could hear the runner-up hoping, loudly, that James would dump Camilla.

Peter and Remus were taking down the stage and curtains, with little help from Sirius, who was flirting, oh, no, he just moved on to snogging, a girl who was in the crowd.

From behind the oak tree, three friends were looking quite disgusted at the whole pageant.


	12. Be Like the Bluebird

Disclaimer: I don't' own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Be Like the Bluebird, from the musical, Anything Goes.

**Be Like the Bluebird**

After dinner in the Great Hall, James pulled Remus aside.

As Remus was about to question this, James said, "Wait."

James pulled Remus up to the passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor.

He stepped inside, and pulled Remus in too.

"Okay, James, what's this all about?"

"I've been feeling really miserable about the whole thing of me being with Camilla, instead of Lily."

"Ah."

"I really need help. It's killing me. I can't stand being with someone other than Lily!"

"That's not what your problem is."

"What?"

"You know what your problem is, James? You don't have a philosophy."

"I don't?"

"It's like Dumbledore once told me: 'Remember, it's always the darkest just before they turn on the lights.'"

"And how does that apply to me?"

Remus began to sing.

_There's an old Australian bush song,_

_That my mum used to sing,_

"Your mum sings Australian bush songs?"

"Yeah, she grew up in Australia for the first half of her life."

"Oh."

_A song that always cheered me when I was blue._

_Even my mum said this bush song,_

_Was a helluva song to sing,_

James made an attempt to question Remus, but Remus kept on singing.

_SO be quiet whilst I render it for you._

James fell deadly silent.

_When your instinct tells you that disaster,_

_Is approaching you faster an faster,_

_Then be like the blue bird, and sing,_

'_Tweet tweet, tra-la, tra-la, tra-la.'_

_When you know that you're headed for the jailer,_

_Don't allow the old face to look paler!_

_But be like the bluebird, and sing,_

'_Tweet tweet, tra-la, tra-la, tra-la.'_

_Be like the bluebird who never is blue,_

_For he knows from his upbringing what singing can do._

_And though by other birdied in boughs, _

_He may be told that his efforts are perfectly lousy,_

_He sings on and on, till his troubles, are through,_

'_Tweet tweet, tra-la, tra-la, tra-la."_

"So you're saying that I should just persevere, until my plans ge the effect they wanted?"

Remus nodded.

"And I shouldn't give up?"

Remus nodded.

"Thanks Remus!" James exclaimed, and ran off.

After James was gone, Remus said to himself, " I wonder if he'll ever realize that there was no message behind that, and I just sang it because I like it."

Remus then remembered how dim James could be at times.

"Nah."


	13. Go the Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Go the Distance, from Disney's Hercules. I love this song!

**Part 2:**

**Go the Distance**

It had been a year since Camilla and James first got together.

They became the 'it' couple. Everyone wanted to have a relationship like theirs. If you weren't a friend of Camilla's, or one of the marauders, the relationship seemed so pure, perfect and innocent. James completely respected Camilla, and Camilla was already talking about marriage. To their friends, James and Camilla's relationship was a total fake. The marauders knew it was all in a vain attempt to get Lily's attention. They all knew it had failed, but James was still in denial, and therefore, still with Camilla. Camilla's friends were quite smart (unlike Camilla), so had therefore figured out the real intention of the relationship. They were all for James getting together with Lily, or really, anyone who wasn't Camilla. Camilla had been getting down their throats, lately, about her relationship, and had been worrying about the fact that James hadn't proposed yet. Camilla was happily oblivious to the real intention of the relationship, fortunately. Yet, to others, like Lily, the relationship was completely stupid, and disgusting. Lily had to wonder why _anyone_ would fall for Potter.

But, back in the furthest, unreachable, unconscious part of Lily's mind, a part that she was not aware of, she knew that she was really jealous of Camilla. But, then again, she did not consciously know this, yet.

She had been happy, at first, when he started dating, and was till the beginning of the next year. She did not have to bother with Potter asking her out every two seconds. Then, the next year, her seventh year, she was assigned as head girl, and she was ecstatic. Until, that is, she found out that Potter was head boy. What a nightmare. He was definitely not qualified for head boy in her mind. But slowly, she came to see that he wasn't all that bad. He had absolutely matured, with dating Camilla. She was quite happy that he was dating Camilla. The happiness, though, slowly died away, as she became used to Potter not bothering her. She also couldn't stand walking into the Head's common room, and finding Potter and Camilla snogging each other's brains out. It was quite annoying.

Well, working as heads together, quite a lot changed. Lily learned to respect Potter. They slowly became friends, err, good acquaintances. She could actually carry a civilized conversation with Potter! That was a shocker. Peter fainted, but he faints a lot, but, Sirius fainted too. Remus just smirked, a very knowing smirk, and Lily had to wonder what he knew that she didn't. Alice and Marlene just cackled evilly, and teased her on it.

Lily was on her rounds.

She had found nothing against the rules, but for a poor first year from Hufflepuff, who had slept walk out of her dorm.

Lily was tired, and decided to go and have a nice, long, hot, soak in the bath.

She walked up to the heads common room, and said the password to let her in. She walked in, and headed straight towards her room, where she had her own bathroom. As she neared the stairs to her room, she heard a voice coming from James' room.

She turned on her heel, and put her ear against the door to his room.

The sound of water pounding on tile told Lily that he was in the shower. She was just about to leave when she heard James talk again.

"I dedicate this next song to Lily Evans."

Lily was in so much shock, that she barely heard James starting to sing.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome would be waiting there for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer _

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way if I can be strong_

_I know every mile _

_Will be worth my while _

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wander,_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years _

_Would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_Like a shooting star_

_I can go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms…_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms…_

"Lily, wherever you are," James said. "I love you, and only you."

Lily's jaw dropped.

She turned, in a daze.

She wandered off, but decided to skip the bath, and go find her friends.

The fact that she, Lily Evans, was in love with Potter, seemed to come forward from the tiny, unreachable part of her brain.


	14. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or songs.

AN: The song is I Won't Say I'm in Love, from Disney's Hercules.

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Marlene rushed up to Sirius, dragging Alice behind her.

"Sirius!"

"What! Oh, it's you, Marlene," Sirius said, eying Marlene. "What can I do for you?"

"Stop ogling me, and get Remus!"

"Fine! Accio Remus!" Sirius flipped out his wand and waved it toward the library, where Remus was bound to be.

In a few seconds, an angry and flustered Remus came flying towards them, and large book in his hands.

"What do you want, Sirius!"

"Hey… how do you know it was me? It could have been Marlene!"

"You're the only one stupid enough to do that, and obviously you don't remember The Decree of 1357, that was highly emphasized in charms. You MAY NOT use the summoning charms on humans and other living beings."

"Ooh, so, Sirius just broke the law?" Marlene asked eagerly.

"Actually, this is about the nineteenth time he's done this."

"Nice."

"Hmph."

"Well, anyway, Remus, I've got big news!"

"What about?"

"Lily and James!" she squealed.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled.

McGonagall, who was passing by, frowned and said, "Mr. Black! Ten points from Gryffindor! Do refrain from shouting in the corridors!"

"Sorry, professor," Sirius said, meekly.

As soon as Professor McGonagall passed, Sirius practically jumped on Marlene. "What did you say?"

"Lily and James," she said slowly. "Lily just confessed she might have feelings for James."

"Finally!"

"I knew it would work!"

"Well," Alice piped in. "WE need your help getting the two together."

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do," Remus sighed. "In order for Lily to accept her feelings for James, she has to be the one to admit her feelings."

"Can you at least tell us what we need to do?"

"Sure. You need to get Lily to admit her feelings, and somehow portray them to James. It'd really be better if what she does is huge. It would prove even more how she really loves him, and that it's not a pity date."

"Thanks!" and Marlene pulled Alice off.

Marlene pulled Alice as far as the front doors, until they stopped.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Alice.

Marlene whispered something into Alice's ear, and both of their faces brightened immediately.

They rushed out of the doors, where they saw Lily and hid behind a tree.

Lily started to sing almost as soon as they arrived.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there, done that!_

Marlene gave Alice the thumbs-up, and they both started to sing.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of._

Lily cut into their singing.

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it no, no_

Marlene and Alice sung once again.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it? Uh-oh_

Lily started to sing again.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying ot cry your heart out_

_Oh!_

Marlene and Alice interrupted her.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own-up_

_That ya got,got,got it bad_

Lily ignored them and kept on singing.

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Marlene and Alice exchanged looks of frustration, before they sung again.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love._

Lily looked like she wanted to scream at the voices.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Marlene and Alice kept on singing.

_You're doing flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Lily put her face in her hands, and then looked dup before singing.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Alice whispered something in Marlene's ear, before they sang.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

Lily sighed, and flopped onto the grass, swimming her fingers in the shallow end of the lake.

_Oh_

_At least out loud, _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Marlene and Alice grinned madly at each other, before levitating a lily, so it rested underneath Lily's hand.

Lily smelled the flower ever-so-daintily, and lay down in the grass, smiling.

Alice high-fived Marlene, knowing that Lily had finally admitted the truth.


	15. A Lot of Livin' To Do

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs

AN: The song is A Lot of Livin' To Do, from the musical Bye-Bye Birdie.

**A Lot of Livin' To Do**

"Longbottom swerves, and GRYFFINDOR WINS!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!" shouted Dorcas. "FOR THE SEVENTH YEAR IN A ROW, GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

James, was captain of the winning team, that had been the same for about three years now.

James was captain, and the best chaser on the team.

Marlene and a girl named Aly Spinnet were the two other chasers on the team.

The keeper was a kid named Jonathon Wood. He was pure gold.

Sirius and Alice made up the beaters.

Frank Longbottom, Alice's crush, was the seeker, and had just caught the cup.

The team was just cheering, and hugging as the rest of Gryffindor piled on to the pitch to congratulate them.

McGonagall walked up to James, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I must confess, I do like having the cup in my office."

She then did a thing that shocked most of the students. She patted him on the shoulder.

As the other Gryffindors carried James on their shoulders, up to the common room, Remus, Peter, and Sirius snuck off to the kitchens to get food and butterbeer for the after game party.

As Sirius entered the threshold of the common room, he yelled "PAR-TAY!!"

Everyone else in the room screamed or cheered, needing a good relaxing party.

Remus started the music, and Peter put out the food, and everyone fell into party stance.

After a while, Sirius bumped into Marlene.

"Oh, hey. Haven't seen you 'round lately," Sirius said.

"Well, playing matchmaker for Lily and James takes A LOT of time."

"I know. I haven't done anything fun in so long."

"Me neither."

"It's annoying! I have so many guys to snog!"

"I gotta lot of living to do."

Sirius winked at Peter, who turned the music to a special song.

Sirius opened his mouth, and,

_There are chicks just right for some kissin'_

_And I mean to kiss me a few!_

_Man those chicks don't know what they're missin'_

_I got a lot of living to do!_

_Sizzlin' steaks already for tastin' _

_And there's Cleansweeps all shiny and new!_

_Gotta move, cause time is a-wastin',_

_There's such a lot of livin' to do!_

Marlene elbowed Sirius, and butted in.

_There are men of nineteen or twenty_

_Who are suave and reckless and true_

_Older men who give a girl plenty_

_I've got a lot of livin' to do!_

Sirius glared at Marlene for singing during HIS song, and then continued.

_There's music to play_

_Places to go, people to see!_

_Everything, for you and me!_

_There's music to play!_

"You know it, you know it!" called Peter.

_Places to go, people to see!_

_Everything_

"Yeah!" called Remus.

_For you and me!_

Sirius motioned for everyone to sing, and they all sung, in a surprisingly perfect harmony.

_Oh, life's a ball_

_If only you know it_

_And it's all, just waiting for you!_

_You're alive,_

_So come on and so it!_

_We got a lot of livin'_

_Such a lot of livin'_

_Got a lot of livin' to do!_

The music ended abruptly.

Marlene looked around.

"Have you seen Lily? I gotta talk to her," she asked.

"Sorry, haven't," Sirius replied.

Remus cut in. "I was talking to her, and she said that she was studying."

"WHY?" asked both Sirius and Marlene, looking shell-shocked.

"NEWTs are in four months. I think we're fine," Marlene explained.

"Now that you put it that way, I should be studying!" Remus exclaimed.

"Pathetic," Marlene muttered.

"Hey! Only I can insult my friends!"

"So sorry, Sirius."

"It's okay. Anyway, I have a lot of living to do."

Sirius dipped Marlene into a giant kiss.

After a while, Marlene broke away.

"Wait, I have to find Lily."

"Eh, we have a lot of living to do."

"Wow, your actually right, for once."

"Thank- HEY!!"

"Oh, get over it, and snog me!"

So Sirius swooped her back into another snog.

The crowd was catcalling and wolf-whistling, and quite a few girls were looking disappointed.

Peter, deciding to outshine Sirius for once, took to standing on the stage, and turning his back to the audience, and snogging himself.

All he got was a tomato in the back, and a very confused disposition.

"When Sirius snogs someone, he gets cheers. If I snog someone, shouldn't I get cheers?" he asked himself.

A first year standing nearby, shook his head exasperatingly.


	16. You're the Top

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is You're the Top, from the musical Anything goes. the song is changed a lot to fir the scenario.

**You're the Top**

Alice walked into the library, to research her herbology project, and found Lily sobbing in the back corner.

Alice dropped her books and ran over.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"That stupid Camilla girl!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's with James!"

"I thought you said that you like having James with someone else?"

"Okay, okay. I like James, there! I admitt it!"

"You do? I would have never guessed," Alice drawled, sarcastically.

"Oh, real help. I feel so much better."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Lily snorted.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"I told you! Camilla!"

"Wait, are you worried that Camilla's so perfect, you'll never get a chance with James?"

Lily nodded shyly.

"Lily! Where's the old Evans confidence?"

Lily looked taken aback.

"You think he's got one tiny fraction of your brains, your looks, your… your…"

_At words poetic,_

_I'm so pathetic,_

_That I always have found it best_

_Instead of getting them off my chest,_

_To let em rest, unexpressed,_

_I hate paradign my serenading_

_As I'll probably miss a bar_

_But if this ditty,_

_Is not so pretty,_

_At least it'll tell you how great you are._

_You're the top!_

_You're the Colosseum_

_You're the top!_

_You're the Louvre Mueseum_

_You're the melodyfrom a symphony by Strauss_

_You're a Bendel bonnet,_

_A Shakespeare sonnet_

_You're Mickey Mouse!_

_You're the Nile!_

_You're the tower of Pisa,_

_You're the smile,_

_On the Mona Lisa,_

_I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop!_

_But if baby, I'm the bottom, _

_You're the top!_

_You're the top!_

_You're Dumbledore!_

_You're the top!_

_You're firewhiskey!_

_You're the purple light, of a summer night in Spain!_

_You're Diagon Alley!_

_You're the minister's salary!_

_You're a bezoar!_

_You're sublime!_

_You're a turkey dinner!_

_You're the score!_

_Of the Quidditch winner!_

_I'm a toy balloon, _

_That's faded soon to pop!_

_But if baby I'm the bottom,_

_You're the top!_

_You're the top!_

_You're treacle tart!_

_You're the top!_

_You're a dragon's heart!_

_You're the nimble tread of the flobberworm!_

_You're a marauders drama, _

_You're whistler's mama,_

_You're an Auror!_

_You're a rose!_

_You're a great big dainty!_

_You're the nose, on the great durante!_

_I'm just in the way!_

_Like the French would say, le trope!_

_But if baby I'm the bottom, _

_You're the top!_

Alice held that last note out for a fairly long time efore stopping for breath.

"So, get the message?" she asked.

"I think so," Lily replied.

"Really, cause I didn't go through all that trouble singing, just for you to say, I think so."

"Fine, I do. Thanks!"

"Well, I gotta go! Herbology is calling me!"

Lily snorted as Alice pranced away.

Just as she was about to leave the library, Camilla walked up to her.

"Don't think I didn't hear what went on between you and Miss Herbology back there. I heard clearly."

Lily froze.

"I want you to stay away from James. I know he used to like you, and I don't want that happening again. Not my future husband."

"Well, that's kind of hard, what with us being heads together and all."

"I don't care. Just stay away from him."

Camilla stalked off, her cold air lingering around Lily.

Lily wasn't exactly shocked. She had always known that Camilla was this possessive.

No. She was puzzled.

Should she listen to Camilla, like her head was saying, or ignore her, like her heart wanted?


	17. True to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is 98 Degree's True to Your Heart.

**True to Your Heart**

Lily was sitting under the oak, with Marlene and Alice.

They were going over their Charms homework, while Lily was explaining the Draught of Living Essence to Marlene.

"You see, the Draught puts you into a stupor-"

"What's that mean?"

"Basically you're unconscious."

Lily looked up at Marlene, and sighed, seeing her confused expression.

"It's like being asleep."

"Ohhhh."

"Hey! Lily! What did you get as the wand motion for number six, the cheering charm?" Alice called.

Lily glanced at her paper, and said, "Umm… a circular movement."

"Wait. If you're basically asleep, why can't you wake up?"

"Because, Marlene, the sleep is really heavy, and so it looks like you are dead." Lily looked at her Potions book, and amended what she said. "Actually, you are dead, just still alive."

"Huh?"

"Lily? What's the incantation for the banishing charm?"

"Wait just a seco-"

A voice from behind them cleared it's voice. "Um… hello," the voice said.

The girls, who had stopped their utterly chaotic behavior when the voice interrupted them, turned around slowly.

"Frank!" Alice gasped.

Lily and Marlene had to repress their giggles.

Alice had a crush on Frank Longbottom since the beginning of first year. Everyone knew, except Frank.

Frank had a crush on Alice since who knows when. Everyone but Alice knew that.

It had been a riot to watch them slowly, extremely slowly, warm up to each other, and get closer to admitting their feelings.

Frank was Gryffindor's prized keeper, and Alice was the Herbology queen. An outsider would have said that they wouldn't work together, but everyone else knew better. They were both shy, and sweet; basically, they were perfect for each other.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Frank, looking nervous.

"Oh! No! Not at all!" Alice exclaimed. "We were just doing some homework."

"Oh. Are you sure your friends are okay with me intruding?"

Marlene an Lily exchanged smirks, before shaking our hands and saying, "NO, definitely not!"

For a period of time, they were all sitting there, perfectly quiet. Marlene and Lily were finishing homework, and Lily was writing Marlene notes about what he Draught of Living Essence was. Alice and Frank, on the other hand, were looking up, and glancing at each other, every so often, and when they met each other's eye, they would immediately put their heads back down, blushing.

After a while, Frank started talking. "Alice, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Frank took in a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Baby, I knew at once_

_That you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know_

_That I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure_

_Why fight the tide?_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

Even by the end of the first verse, Lily and Marlene were smirking at each other.

_Baby, I see your future_

_And it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes_

_And see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never fall_

'_til you let go_

_Don't be scared_

_Of what you don't know!_

_True to your heart _

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_Someone you know is on your side_

_Can set you free_

_I can do that for you_

_If you believe in me_

_Why second-guess_

_What feels so right?_

_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll see the light_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love!_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_You know it's true_

_Your heart knows what's good for you_

_Let your heart show you the way_

_It'll see you through!_

_Girl, your heart is driving me_

_To where you are_

_Well, you can take both hands of the broomstick_

_And still get far_

_Be swept away_

_Enjoy the ride_

_You won't get lost_

_With your heart to guide you!_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_When things are getting crazy_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Keep on believing, baby_

_Just be true to your heart!_

_When all the world around you_

_It seems to fall apart_

_Keep on believing, baby_

_Just be true to your heart!_

Marlene and Lily were full out giggling. Frank FINALLY admitted it.

Most of the other girls who were around were sighing. Frank Longbottom wasn't that bad looking, and he was the sweetest boy in the grade. It was just too bas that he was already head-over-heels for Alice.

Remus and Sirius were behind a nearby birch, high-fiving. They were the ones who had convinced Frank to do this. They told him it'd work, and he did it. Now they had to wait and see if their plan would work. They were hoping it would, because Frank was a good friend of theirs (after the marauders, of course), and they wanted him to be happy. He also deserved it, after always catching the snitch in Quidditch.

Alice slowly stood up, Frank eying her nervously, all the while. She looked him in the eye, and ran over, jumping on him, and kissed him.

Lily and Marlene jumped up cheering. And they weren't the only ones.

Everyone on the grounds was cheering, Hagrid was cheering.

People were leaning out windows to see the couple kissing, while continuing to cheer. You could even see McGonagall smile.

Lily, suddenly realized something.

_Its perfect!_ She thought.


	18. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or songs.

AN: The song is Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend. (the freaking title chapter is here!)

**Girlfriend**

It was a regular afternoon in the common room.

Students were completing their homework, playing games, and snogging.

Well, James and Camilla were snogging.

Or, Camilla was making James snog her.

Either way, Camilla was a _horrible_ snogger. James had to wonder why he was even dating her. Then he remembered it was to make Lily jealous. Then again, he could always have chosen a better snogger. It had been a full year, and lily hadn't admitted her feelings yet!

James was getting a little freaked out by Camilla. She was talking about _marriage_ already. James didn't think he could marry anyone other than Lily. And even then, he'd prefer to wait until he was in his twenties, and had established a career to support a family with.

In short, Camilla scared him. Even more than Sirius scared him. And Sirius could be _really_ scary at times. He would have dumped her, but Remus said that he needed one long-term girlfriend, not many short-term girlfriends, and he had been dating Camilla for too long to switch now.

Life stunk.

Even Alice and Frank, the two who no one _ever_ thought would get the nerve to get together, had gotten together. With the marauders help. The marauders were _supposed _to also be getting together James and Lily, but so far, that hadn't happened.

All that was running through James' mind in a few seconds of snogging.

Marlene and Alice crept down the stairs to the common room. They needed to set up the final arrangements for Lily's plan.

Unfortunately, they got a bit sidetracked in snogging. Oops.

But, Alice remembered Lily waiting upstairs for her cue, and motioned Marlene to come on. It took her about five minutes until Marlene and Jonathon Wood both came up for breath, and she could finally get Marlene's attention, because she wasn't shoving her tongue down someone's throat. They both shuddered at the thought of what Lily would do to them if she ever found out that was why there was a delay in her plans.

They both got into positions, and gave each other the thumbs up.

Suddenly, loud music was playing, making everyone in the vicinity, heads pop up, and look around. The furniture that was in the center of the room flew to the sides, where little first years had to run away, before the couch landed on their head.

Alice sent Marlene a reproachful glare.

James was still snogging Camilla, so Alice kept turning the music up, until they split apart.

James looked around the room. His eyes passed the staircase to the girl's dormitories, and swerved back seconds later. James mouth dropped open.

Many other people had the same reaction, others gasped too, to the goddess who was walking down the stairs.

James saw her auburn hair and gasped. "_Lily?"_

As soon as he said this, the others' eyes grew wide as pumpkins as they stared at Lily.

She was wearing a uniform, but it had been altered, in a way James like A LOT.

The skirt she was wearing was cut, making it a miniskirt.

The blouse she was wearing hugged her curves, and was revealing a small stripe of bare skin. The sleeves were rolled up, and the top few buttons were unbuttoned, showing a red camisole underneath.

A Gryffindor tie was slung loosely around her neck.

Her shoes were black ankle boots, with a unnaturally high heel (for Lily).

She was looking around the room, as her foot tapped with the beat.

Her lips opened and she looked towards James, while she began to sing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Lily was doing all of this, while maintaining eye contact with James. She was beckoning him to come towards her, with her finger. James started to get up, but Camilla placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and forced him down back into his seat.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

James' draw dropped even further, if that was even possible. Camilla looked like she was going to throw a fit. Marlene, Alice, Remus, and Sirius were all smirking.

_You're so fine _

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel all right?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother-freaking princess_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right._

The prefects in the room were disgusted and amazed at the same time that Lily cursed, but, all the same, they covered the ears of some of the younger students.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!_

It was very true, half of the kids were talking to each other about it, until the older students shushed them.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's no a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

By that point, Camilla looked ready to bite Lily's head off, and James looked like he wanted nothing more than to snog Lily.

Seeing this, Lily walked over to him, and played with his tie between her fingers.

_I can see the way,_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And eve when you look away,_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me_

_All the time again and again_

_So some over here, _

_Tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet,_

_Make the girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again!_

_She's like so what ever,_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!_

Lily stopped fingering her tie, and pulled James up by it, and out of Camilla's reach.

He reached to her, but she pushed him away a few inches.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

Lily fingered his cheek gently. Remus and Sirius sucked in their breaths, knowing what torture this must be for James.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can o it better_

Sirius and Remus winced.

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?!_

Lily pushed James back onto the couch, and backed a bit away from him. Marlene and Alice just kept smirking.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?!_

Finally getting what was going on, Camilla ran out of the room, sobbing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Lily glanced seductively around the room, finally breaking eye contact with James. She started backing up to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

At this point, Lily was on the bottom step to the dormitories. James realized what was going to happen, and began to get up.

_Hey! Hey!_

Lily turned on her heel in a flash, but just as she lifted her foot onto the left step, se found a strong arm holding her back.

Lily slowly turned around, and looked James in the eye.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Look, Lily. I do want you to be my girlfriend and all that."

Lily smirked, and leaned forward into his ear, and whispered, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

James grinned, and pulled her into a passionate snog.

The room erupted into cheers, catcalls, wolf-whistles, and just plain applause.

The Gryffindors, and every other house (including Slytherins that weren't Snape), had been waiting for this for a very, very, VERY, long time.

Lily just grinned, and kept snogging James.


	19. I'm a Believer

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the songs.

AN: The song is Smash Mouth's I'm a Believer. This is the last chapter!

**I'm a Believer**

It had been three months since Lily sang 'Girlfriend' and started going out with James. They were the new 'it' couple, and very happy. They were completely in love. The only couple that could rival them was Frank and Alice.

Remus was gloating to Sirius about this newfound glory. But, alas, Sirius had found a way to get them back. When the four marauders were visiting Sirius' cousin, Andromeda, there was a slight incident involving Remus. He was holding Andromeda's two-year old daughter, Nymphadora, and whenever he tried to give her back to Andromeda, Nymphy, as Sirius liked to call her, would start crying. Sirius loved that.

Peter had been getting a bit distant, and whenever Lily was mentioned, he seemed to get a envious glint in his eyes.

Marlene and Sirius both stayed ever the players, with record numbers of boyfriends/girlfriends.

Camilla had easily gotten over James, what with her evil soul. Her posse ditched her; they were finally standing up for themselves. So, Camilla finished the year, with no friends, no popularity, looking utterly uncool, and getting all Ts on her NEWTS.

It was the end of the year, and the seventh years had just graduated. They were now enjoying their last feast at Hogwarts.

James stepped up onto the Gryffindor table.

_I thought love was_

_Only true in fairy tales_

He started singing.

_Meant for someone else_

_Bt not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seems_

_Disappointment haunted_

_All my dreams_

He sang all this out to the whole school, eyes only staying on Lily.

_And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her _

_If I tried_

Lily stepped up onto the table next. Her eyes also stayed on James.

_I thought love was_

_More or less a given thing_

_The more I gave the less_

_I got, oh yeah_

_What's the use in trying?_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine_

_I got rain_

_And then I saw his face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave him_

_If I tried_

Alice and Frank climbed up, too. Frank sang first.

_What's the use in trying?_

_All you get is pain_

_When I wanted sunshine _

_I got rain_

Alice took over the singing from Frank.

_And then I saw his face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

The four on top of the table all sang together.

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

The rest of the students joined in too. Except for Snape. But no one expected him too. They all knew he loved Lily, and disapproved of anyone dating her, other than himself.

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a believer_

_Then I saw her face_

_I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind _

_I'm a believer_

By the end of the song, James was kissing Lily on top of he table.

The students were all cheering again, because even thought they had seen it before, this was the last time they were going to.

Frank laughed.

Alice beamed.

Remus gloated.

Marlene giggled.

And Sirius smirked the oh-so-famous, marauder smirk. At which all the girls sighed.

Dumbledore grinned, as did the many other teachers who bet on the fact that James and Lily would start dating before the end of the year. A.K.A. every teacher other than the gullible Filch, who isn't even really a professor. But, he took to hating all of James and Lily's premature kids anyway.

Even McGonagall allowed her mouth to form a small smile.

James and Lily didn't know any of this. In fact, they weren't even aware that a world outside of their snogging existed.

Especially for Lily.

Did I mention that James is an extremely good snogger?


End file.
